Rain: Friend or Foe
by tmwillson3
Summary: Sarah has been caught in a rainstorm after reading too much and not noticing the weather around her. Naturally, Jareth comes along to help. This is just some cute fluff written for a contest for J/S fluff, sure to bring a smile!


Rain: Friend or Foe?

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth, or any related characters. All rights go to their respective owners. Also, I was listening to a playlist of music related to rain, so I blame the music for the references. Chief contributors to this were "Singing in the Rain" and Rihanna's "Umbrella", and some Queen for good measure. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clomp! Clomp! Clomp!

Another puddle felt her foot.

Splash! Splash! Splash!

And now Sarah's legs were soaked.

With every step, Sarah Williams felt sadder.

"Ugh. Stupid rain from the surprise storm. Why is it raining so hard so suddenly? These were my favorite pair of Converse. It's not fair!"

With no umbrella from an otherwise sunny day before, Sarah was alone and trapped outdoors as she walked home from reading in the park. She began grumbling to herself about the general unfairness of her pitiful state, until one particular line of thought was reached, causing her to stop suddenly in the middle of the tall field of muddy grass.

"No, I am not calling on my magical boyfriend to get me out of this silly situation that I have gotten myself into. It's my own fault for getting too involved in reading to notice that it was getting dark, even if it seemed like there were no clouds. I'll just run a little faster, and I will be home in no time."

That was when the first rumble of thunder was heard, followed by an increase in the rate of the already torrential rain.

With hands thrown up in the air in surrender, Sarah said, "Fine! Get me wet for all I care! I don't care anymore!"

And when there was a flash of light, Sarah jumped back in fright, only to feel something dry right by her.

Now it was raining more than ever, but Sarah wasn't feeling wetter, thanks to a well-placed umbrella.

"Is that really true, Precious? I came as soon as I could, with an umbrella to come and save you from the dreaded rain. But, I can see that you are already quite soaked. _Such _a pity."

"Oh, I'm sure it is for you, dear, dear Jareth. I bet you feel _awful _for letting me get this wet, and you are still quite dry. We should fix that."

And with that, Sarah proceeded to put her arms around Jareth, hugging him as tightly as possible so that they both could share the rain on their white shirts. Jareth squirmed uncomfortably until he saw that Sarah was leaning in to kiss him, so as he closed his eyes in anticipation, he was rudely awaken from his moment when Sarah grabbed the umbrella and unceremoniously pushed him into the nearest puddle. That created quite the large splash, and Sarah was chortling with glee, whether from the loud, uncouth grunt emitted by Jareth, or the sound and sight of Jareth falling with his behind into a large puddle of mud.

But, she had pity and was even nice enough to put out her hand, which she thought would make up for all the mud now on Jareth. However, now Jareth wanted to get even, so she quickly followed Jareth into the mud. He made another groan of pain as her elbows and upper half of her body landed on top of and became entangled with his, while her lower half made a large splash, causing both to have streaks of mud on their other limbs.

"Well, that accomplished nothing, Jareth."

"I disagree, Sarah. I think we have done much. First, you learned that you should never push me into puddles, and second, now we have matching streaks of mud. You were cute when soaking wet, but now you are just too adorable for words with those streaks of mud in your hair, on your face, and on your clothes."

"Fine, fine, if you say so." It was hard to stay mad at Jareth when he was smiling so genuinely at her and was rubbing her knuckles softly. That and kissing her forehead softly as though she were not covered completely in mud.

"Good. Now, what shall we do in our current state?"

"The only proper thing you can do in a field of puddles: dance in and out of them while trying to splash the other."

"Perhaps while linking arms, Sarah dearest?"

"Naturally."

"And singing?"

"Why not? We'll be singing and dancing in the rain."

With dark, threatening clouds, and mud all about, the couple sang out. And such a joyous sound it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note: Simple and sweet fluff, just the way I like it. This one-shot was written as a part of the J/S fluff contest being held by The-Escher-Room on deviantart, as one of my entries. I felt there were a lack of cute rain stories, so I decided to fix that. I hope it made you smile. Thanks for reading and commenting! **


End file.
